


The Honeymoon Phase

by Dea_Luna_Leigh



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Anxiety, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Human InuYasha (InuYasha), I'm Bad At Tagging, Love, Marriage, Married Life, Mates, One Shot Collection, Parenthood, Pregnancy, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Second-Hand Embarrassment, Sexy Times, Smut, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25654630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dea_Luna_Leigh/pseuds/Dea_Luna_Leigh
Summary: Kagome has finally returned to the feudal era to live with Inuyasha and the couple couldn't be happier. A few months after Kagome's return however, she can't help feeling like there is something missing from their lives. A collection of one-shots that follow our couple on their journey into to becoming parents. These shorts take place after the events in Final Act, but before Yashahime.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, Miroku/Sango (InuYasha)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 151





	1. Just the Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! It's taken a long time to build up the courage to post this some place where people can read it. I started this fic way back in early 2018 and I couldn't get an image out of my head of these two so I just had to write it. Slowly it evolved into whatever this thing is! And now here we are. Big shout out to theonethatlovesautumn and c0ffee-and-c0ntemplation on tumblr who were my betas! Thank you both so much for your help and your kind words. This is my first fanfic ever so I hope you enjoy!

“Alright, now don’t peek.”

Kagome giggled as she waited patiently to remove the blindfold Inuyasha had tied around her head.

“I promise I won’t look until you say so, after all, a wife should do as her husband says,” Kagome blushed as she said the words.

 _'_ _Husband and wife,’_ she thought, _‘that’s what we are now.’_ The whole idea still made her giddy. Their wedding had happened just hours ago; a small ceremony attended by only their closest friends; Miroku and Sango, their three kids, Shippo, and Kaede. Originally Inuyasha had been adamant about holding an official ceremony.

It was about a week after Kagome had emerged from the dry well and while the two had been inseparable, they hardly had a moment alone since she returned. It seemed everyone in the village wanted to welcome Kagome back. Luckily, the couple had managed to slip away from the well-meaning villagers for a moment of peace. Nestled upon one of the high branches of the sacred tree, Inuyasha had sat with his back against the trunk and Kagome in his lap.

“Keh! Why do we need a ceremony to prove our love,” she remembered him saying. “The way I see it, you became my wife the minute you came back.” Kagome had looked up from her position in his lap, a blush covering her cheeks.

“I-Inuyasha.”

“Eh? What’s that look for woman?”

“Mm nothing,” she smiled and reached up to give him a kiss on the cheek. “I don’t know; I feel like having a ceremony would make it feel more real. Really solidify the fact that I’m here with you, forever.” Kagome’s comment was met with a sigh of defeat.

“Is that really what you want?”

Kagome remembered looking up and staring into Inuyasha’s glowing golden eyes that held so much love.

“It is.”

“Alright. You wore me down; we can have a ceremony,” he pulled her close to his chest and kissed the top of her head, “But don’t expect me to get all dressed up or nothing.” And now here she was, two days later, a married woman.

The rustle of cloth and the feeling of clawed hands on her shoulders brought her back to the present.

“Heh, as if you would ever let another person tell you what to do," she could hear the smirk in his voice and giggled at his words.

“So? Can I look now?” Her answer came with a sudden change in brightness as the blindfold was swiped off her head. As her eyes adjusted to the light she saw before her a small house which sat right on the edge of the forest. The building itself looked newer than the other houses she’d seen in the village.

“I’d always hoped you’d come back.” Inuyasha said as Kagome took a few steps toward the house.

“Did you... build this? For me?”

“I built it for us," Inuyasha walked up and took hold of her hands, "Kagome deep down I knew you would come back. And when you did, I didn’t want you to live in old Kaede’s hut... I wanted you to be with me; in a place we could call our own.”

Kagome’s eyes welled with tears as she stared at the handsome half-demon she’d married.

“Thank you Inuyasha. I love it; I love you,” Kagome wrapped her arms around her new husband and held him close.

“Keh, get a hold of yourself woman,” he said as he wiped away her tears with his clawed thumb.

She nodded as she sniffled. He scooped her up in his arms and carried her into the house bridal style. Once inside he set her down at the entrance and she took in her new home; their new home. It was small and sparsely furnished but felt cozy. The layout was similar to Kaede’s hut. A stone fireplace sat in the middle of the house with a small fire already burning; that must have been why Inuyasha had made her wait. Two small lacquered cabinets sat against the left wall; they were beautifully made and shone in the fading daylight. Inuyasha explained that they had been gifts from Miroku and Sango; which had been gifted to Miroku after “exercising” a snake demon from a lord’s mansion. Some large covered jugs sat against the far wall which contained rice and other foods; wedding gifts from some of the villagers. The right side of the house held a room divider and a small wardrobe which was filled with a few different kimonos for Kagome, as well as her miko robe. Kagome felt the tears well up again as she took it all in. This was their house; this was the start of their new life together and Kagome couldn’t be happier.


	2. Wedding Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so little side note... I've already written the whole fic. I was going to span it out and only post like every other day but I really am excited to get this out there. Just a heads up! This chapter is NSFW, so proceed with caution. Enjoy everyone ;)

After getting settled in their new place the newlyweds ate their dinner together in silence. As happy as she was to finally be with the man she loved, Kagome couldn’t help but to feel a little nervous. After all they were married now, and on their wedding night there were... expectations. Having only been reunited for a little over a week, their physical relationship consisted of nothing more than a few heavy make out sessions and lots of cuddling. They could hardly get a moment alone. It seemed everyone in the village wanted to welcome Kagome back. As she ate, she glanced up from her food to look at Inuyasha, who was looking very intensely at his own dinner. For a brief moment the couple made eye contact, only to look away blushing.

‘ _Why am I so embarrassed? This isn’t some school girl crush; he’s my husband!_ ’

It’s not like she hadn’t thought about the two of them being intimate with each other; there had been many nights in their three years apart where she had let her imagination, and fingers, run wild. Imagining the feeling of his strong hands caressing her body; his hot breath on her neck… the feeling of his fangs as he nipped at her throat… Her little fantasy was cut short as Inuyasha let out a growl.

“Damnit,” he slammed his bowl down, and stormed toward the door, “I need some air.”

“Oh, okay.”

As the reed curtain settled, Kagome wondering if she had done something to cause the half-demon to walk out. She let out a deep sigh and began to clean up their dinner.

* * *

Inuyasha sat outside on the porch breathing in the cool evening air trying to clear his head.

‘ _Damn that woman_.’

She had no idea the effect she had on him. Inuyasha didn’t need to see his reflection to know that his face was marred with jagged demon stripes; his extended claws confirmed that. As they ate he could smell her nervousness, which had been building all day. He wasn’t stupid, he knew why. Hell, he was nervous about tonight too! He had been thinking of a way to approach the subject when Kagome’s scent had changed. Had he stayed in the hut a second longer he would have claimed her as his mate, whether she wanted it or not. Taking another deep breath Inuyasha focused on controlling the demon within. No, he would not take away that choice from Kagome, he loved her and she needed to know what she was signing up for now that they were married. Since her return he had struggled to keep his demon half under control around her. Her scent alone drove the yokai wild. It was always there in the back of his mind, tugging at him.

‘ _Claim her as your mate! Make her yours!’_ Inuyasha shook his head _,_ ‘ _Not until I speak with her_.’

He felt like he was going crazy. Taking Kagome as his wife was one thing; taking her as his mate was another. Claiming her as his mate would bind them together for eternity. The connection between mates was something that was very powerful and should not to be taken lightly. At least that’s how the old bastard Myoga had explained it to him a few years back. The half-demon silently cursed his past self for not paying more attention. Either way, he wanted Kagome to have a say in the matter. He turned his eyes skyward and watched the stars slowly begin to appear in the darkening sky.

His ears twitched lightly as he heard the reed curtain move. Kagome sat down beside him and leaned into his side. They sat like that for a while watching the sky fill with starlight. Inuyasha was first to break the silence.

“I’m sorry."

“You’ve grown up quite a bit haven’t you?” Kagome turned her head slightly toward him and smiled warmly, “I never thought I’d hear those words come out of your mouth.”

“Yeah, well, don’t get too used to it," he huffed, "I know when I’m in the wrong; it’s not often! But… the way I stormed out tonight, it wasn’t your fault. And I’m sorry.”

She looked down at his hand resting between them and interlaced her fingers with his.

“Mm, it’s alright. I was just surprised is all.”

Inuyasha let out a breath that he didn’t know he was holding; he had been so worried that she would hold his outburst against him like she used to three years ago; looks like he wasn’t the only one who had grown up during their time apart.

“So…” Kagome began again, “why did you rush off like that?”

A light blush appeared on his face, “I could… uh… smell you…”

“You could smell me?” Her brow wrinkling in confusion, “But I thought you liked the way I smelled?”

 _‘Gods in heaven how is she this dense,’ h_ e swallowed thickly and felt his face warm, “No, I mean, yes. I do like the way you smell. What I mean is I could _really_ smell you.”

“Oh!” It was Kagome’s turn to blush, “Have you always been able to… smell me?”

The slight nod from him just about killed her. She covered her face with her hands trying to conceal her embarrassment.

‘ _Oh Gods, of course he was able to smell me! He’s part DOG demon after all_.’

Her hands slid down her face as she sighed; gathering what was left of her dignity she faced him again.

“Well, if you’ve smelled me before, why did you run this time? What I mean is… we are married now, and… do you not… want me?” The look of hurt on her face was almost too much for the poor hanyo.

“Kagome, don’t be stupid, of course I want you.”

“Then why did you run?”

“Because despite how tame and in control I appear to be, I am still half demon! There is a part of me that I have to fight every time I’m near you because I want you so badly. If I had stayed in that room any longer, I would have lost that battle and forced you to be my mate!”

Kagome sat there speechless. Inuyasha could see the gears turning in her mind.

“Your mate?”

He reached down and held both of her hands. They felt so soft and delicate compared to his; had her hands always been this small?

“Yes, Kagome; my mate. If we were to mate, we would be bound together forever. You would be mine and I would be yours.” He ran his thumb over her knuckles and looked up at her wide eyed face, “It’s something that I wanted to talk to you about before tonight. Becoming my mate is not something I wanted to force on you. I couldn’t live with myself if took away your choice like that…”

“So you ran.”

“So I ran.”

He looked into those big brown eyes of hers, knowing if he stared too long he’d get lost in them.

“Kagome, earlier today I took you as my wife, and you took me as your husband. Together we vowed to love and care for each other for the rest of our lives. I’m asking you now; will you also take me as your mate?”

“Of course I will be your mate, Inuyasha,” there was no hesitation in her reply, “we were born for each other after all.”

His amber eyes glowed in the pale moon light.

“Kagome,” her name was barely more than a whisper. Slowly he leaned in and he kissed his wife. It was soft and tender; it was a kiss that held a thousand possibilities of what their new lives together could be.

He was the first to pull back, not wanting to push her so fast so soon. To his surprise, however, Kagome pulled him back in for another kiss. This one was different: this one was hungrier, wanting. Soon both of them began testing the waters, pressing a little harder, scooting a little closer; the heat between them began rising. Kagome made the first move; she had crawled onto his lap and straddled his hips. She kissed him deeply, knowing that he loved the feeling of her on his lap. Slowly she began rocking back and forth; she felt his member harden and strain against his fundoshi. His arms wrapped around her torso, pressing her into his chest. She could feel his claws pressing into her back through her robes. Knowing that he was seconds away from ripping the robe off her body, she leaned back breaking their kiss.

“Follow me,” she stood up and led him back into their home. Kagome silently praised herself as she had laid out their bedding earlier before joining her husband outside. Once she reached the bedding she undid the sash of her robe, and let the thin garment pool around her feet. She stood before her new husband, fully exposed for the first time.

Inuyasha swore he had never seen a more beautiful woman. Her silky black tresses framed her face perfectly, falling just short above her breasts. Her curvy figure was silhouetted from the light of the moon; her pale skin seemed to shine with an unearthly light. Inuyasha swallowed hard; she was going to be his undoing. Following her lead he removed his clothing as well.

Now it was her turn to take him in. Gone was the thin and wiry boy she remembered from her youth; he stood before her now a fully formed man. His chest was broader than she remembered, and his muscles more defined. She lowered her gaze and followed his silver happy trail down to his erection. Oh, there was no doubt that he was truly a man now.

She coaxed him toward her with her fingers and he wasted no time pulling her into his embrace. They stood there for a moment just feeling their naked skin against one another; breathing in each other’s scent. They lowered themselves down onto their bedding, and Inuyasha climbed on top of his new wife. He began groping one breast with his hand, and took the other in his mouth. A gasp escaped from Kagome’s lips as he took her nipple between his teeth and gently tugged.

“Inuyasha.”

Her moan was all he needed to keep going. Kagome ran her fingers through his long silver mane and gently stroked his ears, causing the half-demon to growl with pleasure. Moving his mouth to her other breast he looked up at her face. Her eyes were hazy with desire and a pink blush covered her cheeks. Her inky black hair spilled across the white bedding; her curls wrote in a language that Inuyasha wished he could understand.

For the second time that night Inuyasha could hear his yokai, louder this time.

‘ _Now! Claim her now!’_

‘ _No, not yet_.’

He did not want to hurt her; he had to do this right. Doing his best to fight back the demon, he began kissing her abdomen and slowly moved down between her legs. Her arousal was all he could smell. He couldn’t help himself as he inhaled deeply. He wanted to tell her that he took back every single time he ever said that he hated the way she smelled, but all he could get out was, “Damn woman.”

He lowered his head and gently parted her lips with his tongue. Navigating upward he found the nub that Miroku had told him would, “Unleash a woman’s inner demon.” He tugged on it with his teeth as he had done with her nipples.

“AHH!”

His ears fattened as he heard the pain in her voice.

“I’m sorry!” He pulled away from her spread legs, only to find Kagome holding onto his hair.

“No! No, you’re fine, it’s okay," she sounded winded, “Gently,” she placed her hands on his head and softly scratched behind his ears, “Just… be gentle,” he allowed her to guide him back down to her core.

A bit more hesitant this time, he swirled his tongue around her clit, which drew a more pleasurable sound from Kagome’s lips. Encouraged by the sound, he became more adventurous; he wanted her to make that noise again.

Moving his tongue side to side, up and down, he found the right combination that had Kagome thrusting her hips upward, and crying out. Her hands were tangled up in his hair as he moved his mouth back down to her entrance and began lapping up the sweet juices that were spilling out. Gods, he could feel the demon in him fighting to remain under his control.

“Inuyasha,” he looked up from his work to see his bride staring at him with what could only be described as bedroom eyes.

“I need you.” She begged, “Please, I need you now.” Something in him snapped. Licking his lips he crawled his way back up her body and kissed her deeply. A growl vibrated from deep within his chest.

“Kagome, you sure you want me? You want to be my mate?” She looked into those deep amber eyes of his and could see all of the hopes and fears that were packed into his questions.

“Yes, from now until the end of time.”

He released his hold from the demon and positioned himself at her dripping entrance. Kagome closed her eyes and inhaled sharply as he slid his full member into her. Gods he was big! Attempting to think through the fog in her head, she tried to find the words to describe what she felt. _‘Full,’_ was the best she could come up with. He consumed her. She could feel his demonic aura swirling around her. She felt like she was drowning in him. She opened her eyes to find that Inuyasha’s cheeks sported the jagged purple marks of his full demon form.

Seeing the panic flash across her face Inuyasha spoke.

“Keh, I told you I’ve been holding him back,” Kagome looked into his eyes to find that while they were red, his irises still held their normal amber color. She relaxed instantly; he was still somewhat in control and she knew he would not hurt her. Slowly he began to thrust, and with each thrust Kagome swore she saw stars. She began to pant as he built up speed; every thrust brought new feelings, a new sense of self. She wrapped her arms around the half demon and clawed at his back with her human nails. She couldn’t think straight, but somewhere, deep in her primal mind, she wanted him- no, needed him to finish inside her.

“Inu-Inuyasha,” she gasped. She felt something growing inside her; a pleasure pooling deep within her.

“Faster,” she saw him smirk at her demand, and he followed her instructions.

“Harder,” she pleaded again. The sound of skin slapping skin would have awoken their neighbors if they had any.

“Oh Gods! I’m so close, please don’t stop!”

He chuckled to himself, _‘As if stopping was an option right now.’_ He was close, and he knew she was seconds away. Inuyasha slowed down just enough to lean down to her, and growled into her ear, “This might sting a little.”

He lowered his mouth down just above where her neck met her collar bone. As he let the demon take over, he felt his fangs elongate ever so slightly and Kagome whimpered as he brushed them against her tender skin. Kagome let out a sharp gasp as she felt his fangs sink into her neck, and the two of them immediately climaxed.

In an instant she felt the connection in her mind. It felt tangible as if she could pick it up and tug on it like you would with a piece of string. She could feel the intensity of his emotions almost as if they were her own.

“Inuyasha,” she breathed. A shiver passed through his body and she knew he could feel it too. He removed his fangs from her neck, and gently licked the blood from her mark. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close. As she fell asleep in his arms she prayed to whatever god was up there that if this was a dream, she hoped she would never wake up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooo! I hope this wasn't too spicy for y'll (this is SUPER vanilla for this fandom... Sadly this is where my writing skills are right now lol). Sorry these chapters are so varied in length, its just how they ended up!


	3. Marital Bliss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello All! This chapter is the image I couldn't get out of my head and inspired me to write this whole fic. I know it is super short, and I promise I'm trying to even them out, however, they just don't break down as evenly as I would like. Hopefully this will suffice until tomorrow when I post a longer chapter. Shoot, the next part is already done, maybe I'll post it later tonight! We shall see...

The early morning sun crept its way into the wooden house. Particles of dust disturbed by the breathing of the sleeping couple danced in the pale morning rays. Inhaling deeply, Kagome stretched her arms up over her head and rolled over to embrace the silver haired hanyo next to her. It felt so natural to wake up next to him; she couldn’t imagine ever sleeping alone again.

“Good morning husband,” she said sleepily as she kissed Inuyasha’s cheek. She cracked her eyes open and was met by his amber gaze. Despite the chilly morning air Kagome felt warmth spread through her as she melted in his honey warm eyes. She could hardly believe that it had only been three months since they said their I Do’s; it felt so much longer than that.

Since her return to the feudal era, Kagome had spent nearly every day working with Kaede on strengthening her spiritual powers, and learning about the medicinal remedies of a miko. It could be draining, but Kagome found the work rewarding. Inuyasha tagged along with her most days, spending any chance he could with his new mate, but every now and again Miroku would call upon Inuyasha’s services to help slay some pesky demons or spirits that would bother the nearby villages. Apparently the monk’s reputation as an exorcist had spread through the wealthy leaders of the region, and they often rewarded him handsomely. 

Inuyasha’s ears twitched and he smirked as he wrapped his strong arms around her.

“Good morning wife,” his voice was gruff from sleep. Pulling her close, he inhaled deeply allowing himself to get lost in her scent. Although he would never admit it out loud, these were the moments Inuyasha loved the most. It made her being here all the more real. The three years they had spent separated had almost killed him. Inuyasha had sat by the dry well for weeks after it had sealed him off from Kagome. He had prayed that it was just a fluke; that at any second, that he would catch her scent, help her out of the well, and hold her in his arms once more. Even once Miroku and Sango had convinced him to leave the well, he often dreamt of holding her close like this, only to wake up and realize that she was gone. Every day since Kagome’s return Inuyasha made sure to hold her close as often as he could, relishing in the fact that she was actually here with him. They laid there holding each other on the sleeping mat, enjoying the warmth that the other provided.

Kagome broke the silence with a soft sigh and began to pull away.

“Just where in the hell do you think you’re going?” He asked her as he tightened his grip around her waist.

“What do you mean? You know very well that Kaede is expecting me at the shrine today, I have more miko training I have to complete.” She tried to get up again but Inuyasha wasn’t having it. She let out an annoyed huff, “Very funny, Inuyasha, now let me go.” 

“Don’t wanna," he smirked.

“Inuyasha, I’m not going to say it again, I’m meeting Kaede for training today and I have to get ready. I can’t do that if you don’t let me up!” Kagome wiggled in vain, trying to break free of his iron embrace.

“That old hag can wait,” he moved his head down and pressed a kiss against her collar bone, kissing her mark; her wiggling came to a sudden stop. He then began working his way up her neck, finally reaching her ear, “For right now, you’re mine.”

Kagome blushed as she felt warmth pooling between her legs.

“W-well, I guess I can stand to be a few minutes late," she said as she snuggled back into lovers embrace. 

Two hours and a shredded futon later, Kagome finally made it to Kaede’s hut.


	4. Baby Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Secretary comes busting through the doors* Ma'ma! The results are in! They say they want some plot!  
> *Looks up from my 169870584207 wip that consists of fluff/smut non-sense* Plot? What the hell is that?  
> Hello again lovelies! Since I forgot to post yesterday, you all get lucky and get TWO chapters today! It's way longer than chapter 3 so enjoy!

Kagome sat with Sango and her newborn son out front of her and Miroku’s home. The two of them were watching Miroku and Inuyasha play a game of keep-away with the twins and Shippo. Kagome was surprised to see how natural Inuyasha seemed to be around the children. She always knew that despite his hard exterior, he always held a soft spot for children, but it was still surprising to see him act so… paternal. There were a few times she recalled Inuyasha providing, what he called, ‘manly’ advice to Shippo, but she couldn’t recall a time he had engaged with children like this. He was helping them catch the ball, encouraging them to throw it, helping them up when they fell, and applauding when they did something on their own.

So it wasn’t until she was watching them now that the thought crossed her mind, ‘ _Inuyasha would make a great dad_.’ She smiled wistfully as she imagined a small child with dog ears running amongst the other kids.

“So,” Sango said shooting Kagome a look, “When are you two going to have kids?”

Kagome blushed at her friend’s question, _‘Am I really that easy to read?’_ She let out a small sigh.

“Ah, well we haven’t really talked about it yet.” Kagome glanced across the yard to where Inuyasha was being tackled by the twins in an attempt to get the ball. “I mean, I know I would love to have a few children, I even have some name ideas, but,” Kagome let out a sigh, “If I’m honest, I don’t know if Inuyasha even wants children.” She heard Sango hum in understanding.

“Well, maybe you should bring it up to him. If it is something that you want, you should really talk seriously about it.” Sango snuggled her own baby close, “Gods know that I never thought about having kids; that is until I met Miroku, and even then I had obvious doubts. After all the man’s first question to any woman was, ‘Would you please do me the honor of bearing my children?’” The demon slayer’s eyes were soft as she let out a light laugh, “It wasn’t until after we had defeated Naraku that Miroku and I sat down and seriously talked about starting a family. I wasn’t entirely sure at first; I had so many fears. But I soon began to realize that I wouldn’t face these challenges alone; Miroku would be there with me every step of the way.” Sango looked after her husband as he rolled in the dirt with their children, “Just talk to him, I’m sure his answer will surprise you.” A small smile spread across Kagome’s face.

“Thank you Sango. Maybe you’re right. I’ll bring it up to him.” She looked down at the small infant in the demon slayers arms, and cooed. “May I hold him?”

“Of course,” Sango passed her son over to Kagome. As she cradled the baby in her arms, she imagined what it would be like to one day hold hers and Inuyasha’s child. The thought made her giddy.

“Uncle Inu! Throw the ball!” One of the twins was practically clinging to his sleeve as he held the ball poised ready to throw it. The child might as well have been a flea to Inuyasha, for in that moment, all he could see was Kagome holding their friend’s son in her arms.

The sight of Kagome alone was usually enough to make his heart skip a beat, but the sight of her holding a baby made his entire brain short-circuit. He wished he had one of those image capturing devices that Kagome once showed him back in her world; he could have stared at her like that all day.

Kagome looked up from the baby to see the kids tugging at Inuyasha’s sleeves. He had such a strange look on his face. Kagome felt her face grow warm under his gaze and flashed the hanyo a small smile. With a quick shake of his head Inuyahsa was back to playing the game with the kids. The two women shared a look and giggled.

* * *

The sun began to set and the friends said goodnight and parted ways. On the walk back to their own hut, Kagome walked close to Inuyasha’s side.

“Miroku and Sango sure have their hands full with those two.”

“Keh! You don’t even know the half of it. Those two have been trouble since day one.”

“Who exactly do you mean? The twins, or their parents?”

Inuyasha smiled at Kagome’s remark, “Heh, both.”

“You know, the twins seem to like you an awful lot.”

“Heh, yeah well, that’s what happens when you have ears like mine,” he gave them a wiggle, “Ladies just can’t keep their hands off’em.” He bumped Kagome with his elbow and she shot him a sly smile.

“Haha, very funny,” she said reaching up and giving his ear a tug. “It’s more than that; you’re very good with them. Makes me wonder what kind of father you would be.” She didn’t turn her head but cast a glance toward Inuyasha to see his reaction.

“A father huh?” He had a thoughtful look on his face; the setting sun made his golden eyes sparkle.

“Mh-hm.” It was now or never; she had to know, “Say, Inuyasha, have you… have you ever thought about having kids?”

Her gaze was cast downward as she wrung her hands in anticipation of his answer. He paused a moment before answering.

“Ya know, I’ve never really thought about it, so I don’t know if I do.”

“I see… I mean, that’s okay. It’s okay if you don’t know yet. But I just wanted to let you know that… Well, having children is something that I’ve thought about a lot actually. And… Inuyahsa,” Kagome paused in the middle of the path, and looked up at the hanyo in front of her, “I want to have a baby.”

They stood there facing each other in fading orange light; Kagome held her breath as her statement hung in the air.

“A baby?” His face was unreadable.

Kagome swallowed thickly, “Yes, a baby.”

“As in… mine?”

Kagome stared in disbelief at the hanoy.

“Yes, of course your baby,” was he toying with her? Who else’s baby could he possibly think she wanted to have; Koga’s?

Inuyasha stood there silently and stared at Kagome. She felt herself begin squirm under his unwavering gaze. Why wasn’t he saying anything? She felt her face growing red.

“L-like I said; it’s fine if you still don’t know if you want to have a baby. I just wanted to let you know how I felt.” Still he said nothing. This conversation was going nowhere, “Look, forget I said anything; let’s just go home.” She pushed past him and started back down the path.

 _‘Stupid! What was I thinking! He just said he wasn’t sure! I was too forward!’_ She felt humiliated. All Kagome wanted to do now was go home and crawl into bed.

“Kagome! Wait!”

She turned around to find herself swept into Inuyasha’s embrace, “Kagome,” his voice was thick with emotion as he buried his face into her neck, “you really mean it? You want to have my child?"

In that moment that Kagome realized that Inuyasha had not been joking with her; not in the slightest. His whole life, he had been told that he was worthless; nothing more than a half-demon that was lucky to be alive. He must have thought that he would never in a million years would he find himself worthy enough to be loved by someone like Kagome; let alone find someone who would love him enough to have children with him. The poor man had been so shocked that she actually wanted to bare his children, that he simply couldn’t believe it. Kagome promptly wrapped her arms around him and held him as close as she could.

“Of course I mean it Inuyasha.” She stroked his long silver hair, “I love you, and nothing would bring me greater joy, than to bring your child into this world.”

Inuyasha said nothing, but rested his head on her shoulder, and held her tight. As the last light of the day slipped behind the mountains, Inuyasha finally raised his head. She reached up and caressed his cheek. Placing his hand on top of hers he turned his head and lightly kissed her palm.

“Kagome, I would be honored if you had our children.”

The young miko smiled at her husband as tears of joy welled up in her eyes. Alone in the twilight, they shared a kiss; a silent promise to each other that they would be ready for whatever came next.


	5. The Birds...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! Sorry for posting this so late. I went to edit a few things and ended up adding like an additional paragraph and a half! Anyway, I think I like this version much better than what I had; I hope you all like it too! Enjoy!  
> Edit: Cleaned up a few things that I saw recently while re-reading my fic

Kagome was lost deep in thought as she followed Kaede down the forest path. Winter was closing in and Kaede wanted to gather as many herbs as they could before the first frost took them all out. But herbs were the farthest thing from Kagome’s mind.

Since their discussion that fateful night, Kagome and Inuyasha had spent the past few months trying for a baby. However, no matter how many times they tried, each month ended in disappointment. The process was starting to take its toll on Kagome. At first she wasn’t too worried; these things take time of course. However, given the number of times they had “tried” in the past 6 months; it should have paid off by now. They were both young and should very much be capable of having a child. She sighed, if only they were able to go back to her time. They had the technology to help with this kind of thing. She glanced up to watch Kaede stop at the side of the path to examine some wilted looking herbs. Maybe she should talk to Kaede about their issue; after all, she did help deliver Sango and Miroku’s children.

_‘That must mean she knows something about midwifing, right?’_

“These leaves are too bruised,” Kaede grumbled after her careful inspection of the leaves, “come now, I think I know where another patch might be. Let’s hope these next ones weren’t too close to the path to be trampled on.”

 _I shouldn’t. Inuyasha would die if he found out I talked to her about what goes on in our bedroom.’_ Kagome let out another defeated sigh; maybe it was hopeless. Perhaps they would never be able to have a child. Kaede stopped suddenly almost causing Kagome to crash into her.

“Kagome, that’s the fourth time you’ve sighed since we left the village; is there, by chance, something bothering you?” she said as she turned to look at Kagome. The miko’s abruptness caught Kagome by surprise, she didn’t even realize that she had been sighing that much, _‘I guess nothing gets past her_ …’ she thought back to her conversation with Sango, _‘Then again, maybe I really am that easy to read.’_

“Oh, it’s nothing! Just a little out of breath I guess,” Kagome said faking a smile. The old woman didn’t look like she believed her, but knew better than to press the issue.

“Hmm… alright, let’s keep moving then.” As soon as the old miko’s back was turned, Kagome let the facade fall, and mentally kicked herself. That was the perfect opportunity to ask her!

 _‘Come on Kagome, just ask her! There’s no harm in just asking, right?’_ She steadied her resolve; Inuyasha’s pride be damned.

“Actually Kaede... can I ask you something... personal?” 

“Of course, what seems to be the trouble child?”

“Well... it’s about Inuyasha and I.” Kaede raised the eyebrow above her good eye and waited for her to continue. “You see, we’ve been... ah,” Kagome blushed as she looked down at her feet, “Inuyasha and I have been trying for a baby,” she glanced up at Kaede whose expression was unreadable, “but... we haven’t had the best of luck.” 

The old miko closed her eye and stroked her chin, “Hmm, well I assume that isn’t from a lack of trying.” 

“Kaede!” Kagome’s face turned beet red.

The old woman laughed at her reaction, “Oh relax Kagome, everyone got here the same way; nothing to be embarrassed about. But that is peculiar. You don’t suppose it’s because Inuyasha is hanyo, do you?”

Kagome felt ice in her veins as fear seized her. She hadn’t considered that possibility. But it would make sense wouldn’t it? Kagome only knew of humans and full yokai having children. She thought back to her biology class she’d taken in high school when they talked about genetics. She remembered reading about how two similar species could breed successfully, but the offspring was often unable. The thought made Kagome uneasy.

“Kaede, have you ever heard of a human and a half demon having children?”

“I have not,” Kaede looked at Kagome with pity on her ancient face.

“I see,” Kagome’s lower lip quivered, she bowed her head and felt hot tears prick at her eyes.

 _‘So that’s it then; we can never have a child?_ ’ How could she break the news to Inuyasha. She wouldn’t be able to; how could she tell him that they were unable to have a child because of his heritage? The thought made Kagome sick. Kaede watched the parade of emotions that crossed Kagome’s face. Smiling wistfully she took the young miko’s hands in hers and patted them gently.

“But that does not mean it’s impossible. After all, the love between you and Inuyasha extended across the ages and brought you together. I’m sure if there is any way for you to conceive a child, you will find it.” The old woman patted Kagome's hands before she released them and began walking down the path. Kagome sniffed and wiped away her tears. Kaede was right, just because the old miko had never heard of a half demon and a human having a child didn’t mean it was impossible, right? And even if it was impossible, that didn’t mean they couldn’t be parents; they could always adopt. Maybe she could find a way to talk Inuyasha into opening up their home as an orphanage for all the children who had lost their families in the wars. She did always dream of having a large family.

So, it was only humans and full demons that could have children.

 _‘So what?’_ Kagome thought, ‘ _Inuyasha is perfect just the way he is and no matter what, we will find a way to be parents._ ’ Although Kagome saw him as being perfect, she knew that Inuyasha still sometimes secretly thought of himself as not belonging in the human world or the yokai world. Though it was rare, Kagome could sense these insecurities after the gang would take down particularly mouthy demons, who would berate him on his parental heritage. Inuyasha always said that it never bothered him, but Kagome knew that some of those hateful words would get through that metal barrier of his. She could also sense that these feelings of exclusion seemed to hit him hardest around the time of the New Moon. Perhaps it was because it was around that time, Inuyasha was more in touch with his human side.

An idea struck her suddenly. She stood still for a moment, carefully thinking it over. Hmm... yes, it was a long shot, but it could work.

“Ah I’m sure you’re right Kaede. Inuyasha and I have gotten through tougher situations than this and surely we will find a way. Thank you for not letting me give up hope!” Kagome struggled to hide her rising excitement as she brushed past Kaede and started off down the trail with her new found hope. “Well let’s get going! Those plants won’t pick themselves!” Kaede stared after Kagome as she smiled knowingly to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoo buddy. Not gonna lie, this chapter was difficult to write, but I think it turned out okay! Can you all guess what Kagome's idea is? Even if you can't, don't worry, you'll find out tomorrow! Thanks again for reading!


	6. And the Bees

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can someone explain to me why I feel the need to edit all of my chapters for like an hour and a half before I post them?   
> Anyway, here is chapter 6! Bone Apple The Teeth!

Kagome could hardly hold her excitement in much longer; she paced back and forth inside their house as she waited for Inuyasha to arrive. Inuyasha had traveled with Miroku, and Shippo to a neighboring village the day before, to take care of some fox demons that had been playing tricks on unsuspecting villagers. From what the messenger had said about the demons, it didn’t seem like it was anything too major. Miroku had assumed it was most likely some fox kits trying to pass their exams, however, on the off chance more muscle was needed, the monk thought it best to bring Inuyasha along.

As Kagome paced, she thought of how she would explain her idea to Inuyasha. She must have rehearsed it over a hundred times by now, but she still felt nervous. She hoped he would hear her out.

The sound of the reed curtain announced the arrival of the silver haired hanyo.

“Inuyasha!”

Kagome flung her arms around her husband, and kissed him deeply. He pulled his head back breathless from the attack.

“Well!! If I knew this was the kind of welcome waiting for me I would’ve come home sooner!” He grabbed her by the waist and kissed her again, “So what’s gotcha in such a great mood?” 

She pulled her husband over toward the fire pit where she had prepared some tea for their conversation. She motioned for him to sit.

“Well, I had a talk with Kaede today,” Kagome poured herself a cup of tea.

“Oh yeah?” he said arching an eyebrow, “What’d you talk about?” Kagome offered to fill his cup, but he waved her off. She sat back on her mat as she blushed and let her eyes fall to her tea.

“Uh, well I talked to her about... us,” she looked at him over the rim of her cup as she took a sip.

“What about us?” 

“Well you know... how we’ve been having some... trouble in the bedroom?” She peeked up through her eyelashes only to see Inuyasha’s face turn almost as red as his robe.

“K-Kagome!! What the hell!! That hag doesn’t need to know about our private business! Especially _that_ kind of private business!” 

“I’m sorry Inuyasha! But I couldn’t help it. We’ve been trying for a while now with no luck. I was beginning to think something was wrong. I figured since she knows a thing or two about midwifing she might be able to help.”

Inuyasha was mortified that Kagome had talked about something so intimate with that old bat, but he had to admit, he was getting worried too. From what he had been told, after taking on a mate, the announcement of a new pup was quick to follow. Kagome sensed his embarrassment fade as it was replaced with defeated acceptance. She knew this next part of the conversation was going to be difficult, and he could sense her apprehension. She sipped her tea and swallowed.

“I’m sorry I went to Kaede without discussing it first; really I am. But I knew you wouldn’t want her to know about our love life, and I had to talk to someone.”

“Its fine,” he huffed as he folded his hands in his robes, “I’m not mad. If I’m bein’ honest with myself, I guess I’m worried too… So what did she have to say?”

Kagome placed her tea cup on the floor next to her and folded her hands in her lap.

“Well, I told her that we had been trying for a while now and she agreed with me that it didn’t make sense.” Kagome took a deep breath before she went on, “Then she said something that got me thinking. Inuyasha... maybe the reason we aren’t getting pregnant is because... you’re a half demon.”

Kagome hated the way the words felt in her mouth. A thick silence hung in the air. She knew it had taken a long time for Inuyasha to accept himself for what he was; hell at times she still wasn’t sure if he had! This news might break him. She forced herself to look at her husband.

“Why do you say that?” Those amber eyes that usually held so much warmth were ice cold. Kagome tried to think of a way she could explain it so he would understand.

“Well… you know how a horse and a donkey can have a mule?”

_‘Really? That’s the best I can come up with?’_

“It’s kind of like that. The two can have a baby but... the mule can’t because it’s a mix of the two.”

Inuyasha was quiet for a moment. He bowed his head and laughed softly.

“Heh, so what you’re sayin, is that it’s my fault, huh?” He slammed his fist on the floor, rattling their house, “DAMNIT! Of course it’s my fault!” Kagome jumped at his outburst, “I’m sorry Kagome, I’m sorry I can’t give you what you want... what we both want,” he added in a whisper. She stared at him as he sat there hunched over his fist.

She knew this part wouldn’t be easy, he was taking it just as well as she had expected him to. Hopefully he would stay calm a few more minutes so she could explain her idea. Slowly, Kagome reached out and laid her hand on his shoulder.

“Inuyasha it’s okay. It’s not your fault; it’s no one’s fault. This doesn’t change anything. I still love you; every single part of you, both human and demon, and I always will,” he looked up at her through his bangs, and saw her smile at him with such warmth, “whether we can have a child or not, does not change how I feel about you.

“But Inuyasha, listen to me. I have an idea, so please don’t give up hope just yet. Listen,” She took a deep breath as she squeezed his hand. “Inuyasha what happens to you on the night of the new moon?”

“I lose my demon powers?” He looked at her quizzically.

“Yes! Which means…”

“Which means...” he scrunched up his nose trying to solve her riddle, “which means I’d be a human on that night?” His golden eyes clouded with confusion. He still wasn’t following.

“Yes! Inuyasha if you’re a full human on that night, that means there’s still a chance we can have a child.”

Inuyasha’s eyes widened, “Would that work?”

“I’m not a hundred percent sure, but I’d say it’s worth a try.” They held each other’s gaze, both daring to feel hopeful for the first time in a long time.

“Well... The next new moon is in 4 days,” Inuyasha smirked.

Kagome blushed and smiled back.

“It’s a date.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to the person who guessed what the name of this chapter would be! Not that I didn't make it super obvious anyway lol.   
> Also! This is actually what my theory is on why Moroha looks the way she does. Yes, she's only a 1/4 demon so she wouldn't look too much like a demon but still, she looks so much like her father in his human form that it blows my mind.   
> So, with all that said and done, I hope you all are ready to make a baby tomorrow, because Inuyasha and Kagome sure are.  
> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	7. New Experiences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Intercom static crackles* Attention everyone, this is your author speaking. I'd like to thank you all for choosing my fic as your reading material this evening/morning. All of us here on AO3 know you planned on going to bed three hours ago, but we still appreciate you pushing past logical reason to finish a fic and ruin your day tomorrow. Looks like we are in for a good time tonight, so I'd like to encourage everyone strap in and strap on, because this chapter is NSFW! Thank you, and enjoy this chapter!

The next four days were full of flirting and innuendos for the young couple. So much so that even the monk found himself sick of their endless sweet talk. On the fourth night when the sun finally set, Inuyasha and Kagome sat on their bed roll facing each other. A lone oil lamp in the corner of the room made their shadows dance across the floor. Inuyasha rarely, if ever, let anyone whiteness his transformation. Even Kagome could only count on one hand where he allowed her to watch it as it happened.

She reached out and held a lock of his silver hair and as the sun set, watched as it deepened in pigment. His soft doglike ears slowly slid down the sides of his head. For a moment he almost looked like his elder brother, with his pointed elvish ears, but they soon rounded out. Inuyasha opened his now gray eyes.

The couple blushed; both felt embarrassed but didn’t know why. After all, it was not their first time sleeping together. They had spent many passionate nights tangled up with one another. However, it was their first time with Inuyasha in his human form.

Most new moons he would stay up all night to keep watch over Kagome; a left over habit from their time searching for Naraku. Tonight though, Kagome had asked Kaede for sutras to place around the house to put Inuyasha’s mind at ease.

Kagome’s face glowed in the warm light of the candle, her eyelashes casted shadows across her rosy cheeks. Inuyasha was the first to make a move. He leaned forward and began to kiss his mate. Her lips felt soft and delicate; ‘ _like cherry blossom petals_ ,’ he thought. He brought his right hand up to her face and caressed her cheek. She sighed into the kiss and moved in closer. Inuyasha was surprised to learn that his desire for Kagome was just as strong in his human form as it was in his hanyo form. Unable to hold back his urge he crawled forward and helped Kagome lower down to her back without breaking their kiss. Once there, he pulled back the top of her robe and kissed the base of her neck where her mark was. He began to suck lightly on her skin, occasionally running his tongue over the tender spot. She moaned in his ear, which immediately sent shivers down his spine.

She turned her head and began to kiss his neck, leaving a trail of soft kisses all the way to his now human ear. She gently blew in it and began to nibble.

“Oh, fuck, Kagome.” Kagome giggled to herself as she realized that he had never had someone act so intimate with his human ears. She smiled as he did the same to her. Their mouths found each other again and the soft tender kisses soon turned into fevered ones. Kagome wove her fingers in his hair and tugged gently. His hands found their way to her breasts. Kagome could feel his hard member pressing against her thigh as he grinded on top of her. Slowly she reached down and gave it a gentle squeeze on the outside of his robes.

“Fuck, Kagome, I need you.”

“Take off your clothes then,” she whispered in his ear.

They shared one more kiss before he pulled away, stripping all the way down. She sat up slightly and untied her own robe. Goose bumps appeared on her skin but she was soon wrapped up in the warm arms of her husband. They continued kissing as Kagome ran her hands up and down Inuyasha’s bare back, feeling the smooth skin under her finger tips. His back muscles moved under her hands; gods he how was he still so strong? Her hand slid down and she gently squeezed his ass, pressing his hips into hers. He let out a low groan.

“Not so fast kitty,” he pulled away from her and began kissing her chest, his mouth found her nipple and he began to suck on it, groping the other with his hand. Satisfied with the one he moved his mouth over to her other breast. He nipped at her sensitive flesh and then continued his journey of kisses down her abdomen, when he reached her waist line he stopped and parted her legs. Even with his dulled human senses he could still smell her sweetness. He kissed her inner thighs and rubbed her sensitive bud. She gasped and involuntarily bucked her hips. Inuyasha smirked at her reaction and began licking her dripping folds, her sweetness coating his tongue.

“I-Inuyasha...” she moaned. He moved his mouth up to her clit and began circling it with his tongue, and slipped a finger inside of her; something that he had been unable to do before with his clawed hands. Kagome moaned again louder this time, which only spurred him on. He began sucking on her bud and slipped another finger inside; she began panting and grasped at the blanket beneath her. Kagome’s mind was a blur as jolts of pleasure shook her body every time he touched her sensitive clit. He moved his fingers faster, using his other hand to circle her; he knew she was close. She closed her eyes as her panting became more rapid. His fingers sent electric shocks through her legs. A feeling in her lower stomach was growing. Oh gods she was close, oh gods, so close...

“Inuyasha!”

She gasped as she found her release. Waves of pleasure washed over her as she lay on the mat. Her breathing was still heavy as he lay down next to her. Amused at her performance he watched her come down from her high. Finally opening her eyes she looked at the man she loved.

“That... that was nice.” 

“Was it? I couldn’t tell.” He had a devilish look in his eye, “Hurry up and catch your breath, we’ve only got all night.”

Kagome giggled as she felt her husband’s lips on her neck again. She rolled over to face him and they began making out. Kagome slowly climbed on top of him, and lowered her hips down onto his throbbing member. Her folds still slick from earlier, she began sliding her hips back and forth, going the full length of his dick, but never allowing him inside. Inuyasha groaned beneath her, as he bit her lip. Kagome sat up and adjusted herself over top of him; she wanted to try something. She kept herself hovered over top of his twitching cock; the tip of which was nestled right at her entrance.

“Kagome...” she looked down at his flushed face.

“What is it?” She blinked innocently, “Is there something you want?” She lowered her weight down, just enough for the head to slip in, causing him to inhale sharply. This was the first time she was able to hold all the power during sex and she wasn’t about to waste this opportunity.

“Damnit, woman... why are you like this?” He groaned as she pulled her hips back a little.

“Oh? So you’d like me to stop?” She asked coyly.

“Fuck no! Kagome quit toying with me. Just fuck me already.”

She cocked an eyebrow, “Mmm. No.”

“What?”

“I want you,” she leaned down over top of him, her jet black hair framing her face, and looked him dead in the eye, “to beg for it.” His mouth opened in shock.

“Like I would ever resort to begging!”

“Well, I guess we can always wait until next month…” she began to remove herself.

“Wait! K-Kagome...” he mumbled something under his breath.

Mockingly she raised a hand to her ear.

“Hmm? What was that? I can’t hear you?”

“Kagome, please, I... I want you.”

She lowered down on his tip again, “If you want me, _beg_ for me, Inuyasha.”

“Fuck Kagome, I need you! Please! I need you right now like I need air. I need you to fuck me. Please!” She quickly took the rest of him in. Inuyasha let out a hiss, “Oh fuck.” Kagome began to slide up and down, and kept a slow but steady rhythm. Inuyasha cupped her ass, and slapped it a few times, leaving handprints on her cheeks. When she started slowing down Inuyasha took control, he flipped her over so he was above her. He began thrusting and was quickly gaining speed. Kagome did all she could just to hold on to him. He was breathing hard and sweat was starting to form on his brow.

“Oh Inuyasha...” Kagome moaned, “Don’t stop, please, I’m... I’m gonna cum again.”

Kagome lowered a hand down and started rubbing her clit, as Inuyasha pounded away, getting close to his own release. Her mind became clouded with feelings of lust and pleasure. The feeling was growing again, building to something monumental.

“Don’t stop! Oh gods don’t stop!” The feeling of him pounding her, with the added sensation of rubbing her clit; it was almost too much. Words were beyond her as she hit her release. Her walls pressed down on him, and he came. She could feel him inside her as his dick twitched and filled her. He stayed in her while his body was racked with spasms.

Exhausted, he collapsed on top of her, and she wrapped her arms around him. They stayed like that for a while until he finally pulled out and rolled over next to her. Lying on their sides, legs tangled up together, they enjoyed the feeling of peace that overcame them. Inuyasha closed his eyes and pressed his forehead to hers.

“Inuyasha?”

“Hm?” He replied, eyes still closed.

“I love you.”

He opened his storm gray eyes and looked at her.

“I love you too Kagome.” He kissed her on the forehead and wrapped her up in his arms. As they lay there drifting off to sleep, Inuyasha tried to recall a single time in his life where he had ever felt this safe during a new moon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kagome is 100% a brat in bed. Change my mind.  
> So umm... DID YOU ALL SEE THE NEW TRAILER FOR YASHAHIME??? I'M GONNA DIE. Guys, I love this show so much and can I just say, I am so happy that I finally got involved in fandom like this.


	8. Are You Sure?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Sorry for not posting yesterday! I actually did something social, so I didn't have time to post.  
> I hope you all are ready to feel some feels in this chapter. Enjoy!

Kagome shuffled her way into the house. She had been going about her day as normal with Kaede, learning more about herbs than she ever thought she would (and getting more bored by the second), when she was suddenly struck with a heavy fatigue. Her period was a little over a week late, and she was praying that the combined signs meant that she and Inuyasha’s experiment from a month and a half ago had been successful. She was fairly confident that she was pregnant, however, given her irregularity, it was hard to tell. She thought back to the time in high school where she went nearly two months without a period, and silently prayed that it wasn’t happening again.

As she undressed from her priestess robes, she thought about her husband. Inuyasha had been called away again with Miroku about a week ago; this time to a village that had been having trouble with the spirit of a princess that had transformed into a demon. Originally, Kagome had volunteered to go with the group, as she thought her spiritual powers could have come in handy, but Inuyasha shot down that idea as quickly as she had thought of it.

* * *

“Like hell you’re coming with us!” He’d barked.

“If this is a restless spirit, turned demon, then bringing someone with spiritual powers just makes sense!” She countered back, staring him down, “Is it because you think I can’t handle myself? I’m not as rusty with a bow as you think Inuyasha!”

“No! I know you can take care of yourself! I just…” The air practically sparked between them, “You aren’t coming, and that’s final!” And with that he turned his back and started walking toward the door.

“Why the hell are you being so stubborn about this!?” She yelled after him, “Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t come with you,” she stormed after him and put her hand on his shoulder and he froze, “One good reason. That’s all I’m asking,” she said, softer this time, “Please.”

He reached up and held her hand on his shoulder and gently squeezed it.

“I don’t want you to go because… I can’t risk losing you Kagome. Not now… not when we have so much to hope for,” he turned around and Kagome felt a pang in her heart when she saw the depth of emotion in his eyes. Grabbing her hands he held them close to his chest.

“Since you’ve returned, you’ve given me so much to live for. And now that there is a chance that we could possibly start a family together… I really want that to happen. If it was any other time, I wouldn’t think twice about you coming along; with you by myside, I feel invincible. But for just this one time… I want you to stay here, where I know you’re safe.” Kagome looked up at her mate with tears in her eyes. He leaned down and kissed her softly, _‘Please,’_ he seemed to be saying. The couple parted from their kiss; any remaining hint of their argument had evaporated.

“Okay, I’ll stay here,” Kagome smiled playfully, “but if you and Miroku don’t come back within ten days, just know that Sango and I will take Kirara and come out there to slay the demon ourselves.”

“Hmh, deal,” he leaned down and kissed her again. Shortly thereafter, Kagome, along with Sango and her children, saw the men off.

* * *

Kagome sighed and pulled out the futon; that man never ceased to amaze her. She had kept track of the days since the duo left; only two days left before she grabbed Sango and made true to her promise to rescue the men. She wished that she could have just called them to make sure they were safe. Sometimes she hated living during this time period; it had always been so easy to try to contact someone back in her time. Shoot, even the so-called ‘snail mail’ was faster in her time! As she curled up on the futon for a nap, she giggled to herself, ‘ _Snail mail, what a silly phrase._ ’

* * *

She was awoken from her strange dreams of demon snails sometime later that afternoon by the sound of the reed curtain jostling. Rolling over she saw a halo of sunshine bouncing off Inuyasha’s silver mane.

“Inuyasha! You’re back!” She threw off the covers and met him halfway, “I missed you,” she mumbled into his neck as he wrapped her up in his arms.

“I missed you too. Please remind me to never travel alone with the monk again.” Kagome giggled as she squeezed him tighter.

“Is that so? As I recall you didn’t want me to come this time.”

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, “Yeah, well I was DEAD wrong. I’m telling you Kagome, you wouldn’t believe the stunt Miroku tried to pull this time! He-“ Inuyasha paused suddenly as his ears twitched. He looked around the room, eyes alert but confused.

“Inuyasha what’s wro-“

“Shh!”

“What-“

“Shush woman! I’m trying to listen!”

She was too tired to protest anymore. If he was going to be this rude coming home, maybe he should have stayed away an extra day. His hands rested on her shoulders, and finally he locked eyes with her. He cocked his head to the side, looking more like a dog than Kagome thought was possible. He crouched down and pressed an ear to her stomach.

“Inuyasha, will you please tell me what the hell is going on!”

“I can hear it,” he whispered.

“You can hear it?” Kagome swallowed thickly, “W-what do you mean?”

“I can hear its heartbeat.”

Kagome felt her knees go weak as she tried to process what he had just said to her.

“You can hear its heartbeat?” Kagome began to sink to the floor where Inuyasha caught her, “It’s really there? You’re sure?” Tears began to prick Kagome’s eyes as she laid her hands on her stomach, “You can hear a heartbeat?”

“Yes,” Kagome looked into her mate’s eyes. She could count on one hand the amount of times she had seen him cry; but none of those times had been tears of joy like the ones she saw now.

“Inuyasha… we’re going to have a baby.” Inuyasha couldn’t speak; even if he could, he wouldn’t know what to say. So instead of speaking, he pulled Kagome close and held her as he let the tears silently stream down his face, and she did the same.

_‘We’re going to have a baby Kagome.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UGH guys... y'all... you all... yous guys... Every time I think about Inukag having a child... and that IT'S ACTUALLY CANNON NOW.  
> I can't. I simply can not handle it.  
> It's just... They love each other SO MUCH. I really hope we get to see the three of them as a family in this sequel. I would settle for even just a fuzzy flashback. I just want ONE FAMILY MOMENT. IS THAT TOO MUCH TO ASK???????  
> Anyway... where was I?... Oh! Right! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much as I did writing it. Not gonna lie, I'm really excited to share the next chapter. I think it is my best one yet. See you all tomorrow!


	9. Expecting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This didn't really have a place in either chapter, but I wanted to include it anyway because I like it. After all this is just one-shots, right?

“Have you picked out any names yet?” The demon slayer asked as Kagome stroked her slightly protruding belly. A rather proud looking Inuyasha sat next to her.

“We have a few in mind, but nothing for sure yet,” Kagome was practically glowing in her pregnancy.

Sango smiled and held her own baby close, “I’m sure whatever you chose will be perfect.” Her purple clad husband sat across the room playing a ball game with their two daughters.

“In the event that you should have a son, might I offer up Miroku?”

“Keh! As if we would ever name our son after you, ya old lecher,” Inuyasha huffed back.

“Inuyasha, don’t be rude!” Kagome chided. She then turned to address the monk, “However, he is right. No offence, of course Miroku.” Getting up from his spot Miroku walked over to the group and sat next to Sango.

“Ah but those days are long behind me! I am a father and husband now, and very loyal to my beautiful wife.” His hand slipped out of sight behind Sango. Kagome and Inuyasha winced hearing the smack before they saw it. Sango’s face was as calm as ever as her husband rubbed the reddening hand print on his face.

“Now, dear husband, there is a time and place for that and it’s not now in front of our guests.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also wanted some fun before this next chapter...


	10. Standing Guard

_Inuyasha chuckled as he leapt out of the burning temple. He looked down to find the shikon jewel in his claws. In the distance he could hear the villagers yelling and stumbling as they ran away in fear of the half-demon,_

_“Keh! If they are this scared now, I can’t wait to see what happens once I become a full demon!” The half-demon took off into the woods._

_He was sprinting down the wooded path when suddenly he heard his name._

_“Inuyasha!”_

_He knew that voice. It was one he knew all too well. He turned to find a wounded Kikyo; bow taught and aiming right at him._

_He felt the sting as the arrow buried itself into his shoulder, pinning him to the tree behind him._

_“Kikyo…”_

_Only this time when he looked it wasn’t Kikyo, but a heavily pregnant Kagome clutching her stomach,_

_“Why Inuyasha?” she looked at him, her eyes wide with fear; tears streaming down her face, “Why would you let this happen? Why didn’t you protect us?”_

_“Kagome! What’s happening? Wha—“ his frantic questioning was cut off as demonic laughter hit his ears; it was a sound he never thought he would hear again._

_“Hehehe… You pathetic half-demon; you really thought you would be rid of me that easily?” A large shadow loomed behind his pregnant mate, “You really thought you could just, wish me away?”_

_“Naraku!” He gritted his teeth as he fought the darkness that began pressing down on him. Kikyo’s spell binding him to the tree was beginning to take hold, “If you so much as lay a finger on her I’ll-“_

_“You’ll what? Kill me?” A crazed smile spread across the demon’s face as he emerged from the shadows, “Haven’t you realized by now? I cannot be killed; and even if I could be, it would not be by the hands of a worthless half-breed like you!” Inuyasha watched in horror as Naraku wrapped his vine like appendages around Kagome and squeezed._

_“I-Inuyasha…” Kagome’s hand clutched at the vine around her neck, the other stretched toward him; silently begging for his help._

_“It’s a shame that you defiled this woman the way you did; making her carry this abomination,” Naraku’s voice was thick with mock pity, “Do you know what will happen to her and the child without you around to protect them?”_

_“You BASTARD! Let her GO!” The damn demon was toying with him and there was nothing he could do to stop him. Inuyasha tried to free himself from the arrow, but felt as if his body was made of lead; he could do nothing but watch Naraku hold Kagome hostage._

_“I believe it’s a story you know very well Inuyasha; tell me if you’ve heard it before,” Naraku continued as if Inuyasha hadn’t spoken, “With the father out of the picture, the woman will be forced to raise the child on her own. They will be chased from village to village, constantly being shunned for being the disgusting creatures that they are; the lover of a demon and an unholy offspring.” Lifting his hand, Naraku took a lock of Kagome’s hair and watched as he let it fall from his bony fingers. He flashed his eyes over to Inuyasha, “The mother will eventually be killed by hateful villagers, leaving the half-breed pup to fend for itself for the rest of its unnatural life._

_“It’s a rather tired story if you ask me, so why don’t I do us all a favor, and end it before it even starts,” Naraku smirked at him as more vines appeared around Kagome._

_Inuyasha tried desperately to go to his mate, but the purifying energy of the arrow now gripped every inch of his body completely immobilizing him._

_“KAGOME!” The last thing he saw before the darkness overcame him, was the love of his life being pulled into the shadows by Naraku’s vines._

* * *

Inuyasha awoke suddenly, jumping to his feet with Tessaiga drawn. His heart pounded in his ears as he tried to catch his breath. His eyes flashed in the moonlight as he searched the dark forest around his home for any sign of Naraku; the demon's evil laugh still ringing in his ears.

A quick sniff of the air told him that the closest thing to a threat was the deer that had passed by their house about an hour ago. He sighed as he sheathed Tessaiga.

_‘Just another nightmare.’_

This one had been the most vivid one yet. He sat back down on the porch of their house, resuming his typical guard position. Flicking his ears toward their door, he could make out the soft snore of his slumbering wife. Inuyasha felt a pang of guilt; he had yet to tell Kagome about his nightmares. He had taken to ‘standing guard’ at night so he wouldn’t wake Kagome with his sudden outbursts. He could tell she knew something was bothering him but didn’t press him about it. He shook his head and looked up to the stars; she was too good for him.

He winced as flashes of his nightmare resurfaced against his will. It wasn’t the demon that frightened him; no he knew Naraku was gone for good. What scared him was the story he told. An orphaned child left to fend for themselves, cast out of both the human world and the demon world. Inuyasha tried to reason with these anxieties; just because that was his own childhood did not mean that it would happen to his child. He and Kagome were both young and healthy, and there were no outside threats from humans or demons; they were safe.

…But what if something did happen to him; something that was out of his control? Would his child follow in his orphaned footsteps? Or worse what if something happened to Kagome, and he was left to raise their child on his own? How would he carry on without her in his life? Worse still, what if something happened to their baby? Sure he could fight off demons and other threats, but he couldn’t fight off whooping cough with Tessaiga!

The sound of the reed curtain made his ears twitch and pulled him from his anxiety spiral. Looking back he saw a very alive and a very pregnant Kagome standing in her sleeping robes.

“Oi, what are you doing up? I thought you were sleeping,” Inuyasha did his best to hide the fear he was still battling inside.

“I was, but I woke up because a little someone decided to run a marathon,” she lovingly rubbed her stomach and sighed, “I also saw that you weren’t in bed again and I got worried.” Kagome waddled over to where Inuyasha sat and he helped her into his lap. He wrapped his arms around her, cloaking her in the fire rat robe.

“Keh, why would you be worried? You know I like to stand watch,” he inhaled deeply, fully focused on her scent. Her scent soothed him in ways she would never know.

Kagome smiled up at him, “I know you do, but…You’ve been standing watch a lot these past few weeks... is there something on your mind?” The half-demon closed his eyes and sighed into Kagome’s hair.

“You don’t need to worry about me. I’m fine.”

“We both know that’s a lie.”

“I just been… I’ve just been thinking a lot is all. About bein’ a… bein’ a dad,” his face was hidden in the shadow of the moonlight, “Kagome, what if I’m no good at it?” He didn’t bother masking the fear in his voice this time.

No matter how many times he said those words to himself, the idea still sounded foreign. Him? A father? It wasn’t something he had ever envisioned for himself; at least not until he met Kagome. The thought never even crossed his mind when he was with Kikyo. Of course he had loved her, but the future that they had planned together had always sounded more like a fantasy than a real possibility. Besides, what did he know about being a father? His old man kicked the bucket before he had even opened his eyes, and if Sesshomaru was all his father’s parenting skills had to show for… Inuyasha was startled from his inner monolog by a cool hand on his cheek. Kagome had turned in his lap, her face fully illuminated by the moonlight.

“It’s okay to be scared you know,” she smiled softly, “I’m scared too.” She placed her hands on her stomach, “Everyone who has ever had a child worries about being a good parent. Sometimes, I even worry I won’t be a good mother.”

“What are you even saying? You’ll be a great mother! You’re gentle and kind and loving and patient! Anyone would be lucky to have you as a mother!” 

“Inuyasha…” She whispered as she beamed at him. Tears started forming in her eyes,“Inuyasha, you will be a great father. Believe in yourself the way I believe in you, and the way you believe in me.” He looked down into Kagome’s chocolate brown eyes and smiled. He leaned forward and kissed her.

“Thank you Kagome. What would I ever do without you?” she wrapped her arms around him and held him close.

“Oh!” She pulled back slightly, “The baby’s kicking again! Here, feel,” she grabbed his clawed hands and put them on her stomach. Inuyasha sat there for a moment staring at her hands pinning his own down on her belly. He found himself utterly dumbfounded by the feeling of little pulses of movement under his hands.

‘ _That’s my baby in there_ ,’ he looked back up at Kagome, a single tear running down her cheek, ‘ _No, that’s our baby._ ’

“Say something,” Kagome whispered, “they say that babies can hear their parent’s voices before they are born.” Hesitantly Inuyasha brought his face to her abdomen.

“Oi, you’d better knock that off, your mother needs sleep.” 

“Inuyasha!” The sound of their laughter echoed through the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! I hope you all are okay after that chapter. Just so you all know, they went to bed after their talk and just snuggled the rest of the night.  
> This chapter was actually really fun to write, believe it or not. Exploring emotions like fear and anxiety through a character like Inuyasha who is just... SO FULL OF THEM has been super fun (don't @ me, I promise I'm not a sadist).  
> Anyway, this fic is almost done (T-T) but I'm so glad so many people have liked what I've written. Thank you all and see you tomorrow!


	11. Moroha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well! This is it everyone! The last chapter! Thank you all for reading these past few days. I know I should have broken up my posting a lot more, but hey, now I know for the next time I post a fic.

Inuyasha flicked his ears impatiently as he sat outside his and Kagome’s house. Sounds of Kagome’s labored breathing and the soothing voices of Sango, Keade, and Rin could be heard coming from inside the house. Miroku and Sango’s twins played hide and seek with Shippo while the monk bounced his son in his lap. Inuyasha clenched his jaw and growled. He knew that the birthing process was for women only, but he couldn’t help feeling useless. Miroku could sense the expecting father’s nerves and sighed.

“Inuyasha, perhaps we should go for a walk? These things can take a while.”

“Miroku is right, Inuyasha. There’s nothing you can do now,” said the small stone statue sitting next to them. The twins came running up and tapped the statue on the head, which then disappeared with a loud pop, leaving Shippo in its place.

“Keh! You’re both crazy if you think I’m leaving Kagome right now!” Inuyasha growled. Just then Sango popped her head through the doorway. Inuyasha was in front of her in an instant.

“How is she? Is it over? Is the baby okay?” Inuyasha pummeled her with questions.

“Kagome is fine,” the demon slayer reassured him, “and no the baby isn’t here yet. It could still be a while till it gets here.”

Inuyasha growled again and plopped back down in his spot. Sango and Miroku shared a look as he passed Sango their son who had been reaching for her.

“Say, Inuyasha if you want to help Kagome, we could use some more clean linens. Miroku and I have some at our house on the other side of the village. Take him and the kids with you and go fetch them please.” Much to the babe’s dismay, Sango passed her son back to her husband and disappeared back into the house.

“Hey monk! You heard the woman, let’s go!” Inuyasha bolted leaving Miroku in the dust.

Placing his son on his back, the monk let out a sigh, “Shippo watch after the twins please.” 

* * *

45 minutes later when Inuyasha returned, Sango wished she had just kept her mouth shut and let the man sit. The anxious hanyo must have brought every piece of cloth they owned. They most likely would have to rent a cart to get it all back to their house.

“Thank you, Inuyasha,” she took two from the immense pile and returned to Kagome.

Inuyasha sat back down in his spot and waited. Knowing that there was no way to convince the expecting father to move, Miroku gathered his children and took off in search of a cart. Shippo was soon to follow, as he had another fox demon exam later that afternoon. Just like that Inuyasha was left alone. As he sat a short distance from their house, Inuyasha tried to not let his anxiety get to him. He had patiently waited for Kagome to come back after three years; what were a few hours to meet his newborn child?

‘ _Hump, who am I kidding. Patient my ass… If this kid doesn’t get here soon, I might just lose my damn mind.’_

An hour later Inuyasha suddenly smelled blood. In a panic he leapt from his seat and started off toward the door where he was blocked by Rin.

“What the hell is going on in there!?”

“It’s okay Master Inuyasha. Lady Kaede sent me out here to tell you that everything is fine. The blood is normal.” The smell of Kagome’s blood was getting stronger and was putting him on edge. Inside the house he could hear Kagome straining, as Sango reminded her of the breathing techniques she had been practicing. He growled his displeasure.

“So help me, if you’re lying, I don’t care what Sesshomaru says, I’ll-“

The young girl just rolled her eyes, “Master Inuyasha, please, go sit down. Kagome’s fine, and from what Lady Kaede says, she’s almost done. Just go sit over by the woods for a bit and we will come get you soon.” And with that the young girl reentered the house.

Inuyasha let out a wine, ‘ _She better not be lying_.’ Not ten minutes later a loud waling came from the house; the baby had arrived. He ran over to the door, and waited for the women to finish cleaning up and let him in. Sango exited the hut first with Kaede and Rin in tow.

“Inuyasha,” the old woman spoke up, “you may enter now. I believe there is someone in there that Kagome wants you to meet.”

Inuyasha quietly approached the door way, he gripped the reed curtain and hesitated. He felt the anxiety rising in his chest again.

“Inuyasha? Is that you?” Kagome’s tired voice echoed in his ears, instantly calming his nerves. Slowly he pulled back the curtain and entered the house. Inside he could smell blood, but it was fainter than it had been earlier. He could see Kagome sitting up against the wall with a small purple bundle in her arms. Kagome’s eyelids drooped from exhaustion but her warm brown eyes sparkled as she looked at him. “Come here Inuyasha, I’d like you to meet our daughter.”

“Our… daughter?”

Cautiously, Inuyasha crept forward and knelt down next to his wife. Kagome smiled and turned the small bundle toward him. He was met with a plump round face peeking out of an old purple robe. Her rosy round cheeks seemed to take up half her face and her small pink lips were puckered as she slept. A thick mop of black hair framed the sleeping newborns face. She was just as beautiful as her mother.

“Would you like to hold her?”

Inuyasha’s eyes were glued to the infant. Unable to speak, he simply nodded. He held out his arms like Kagome had showed him, and she placed the baby in them. He gazed down at the small infant in his arms and was immediately overwhelmed by the fact that he helped create this small person; that this tiny, helpless bundle was a part of him. His heart swelled with emotion. He raised her up to his face and softly kissed her forehead. He paused a moment and sniffed the newborn, committing the new scent to memory. While she did smell human there was a very subtle hint of something else mixed with the scent; yokai. The baby suddenly moved in his arms and opened her eyes. Two small golden brown eyes peered into his.

“What should we call her?” Kagome asked leaning against her husband, “What do you think about Yuki? That’s popular in my time. Asami is also pretty...” Kagome trailed off, realizing that Inuyasha had not heard her. 

“Moroha.”

“Moroha? Hmm... I like it. It suits her.” Kagome smiled sleepily and snuggled closer into his side, “Our little Moroha.”

She yawned and soon drifted off to sleep. Inuyasha smiled at his amazing wife and kissed her on the head. He brought his attention back to their daughter.

“Hello Moroha.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you all thought of this! It's my first fic ever, and I would love to hear what you all thought! Good and bad!   
> If you all are lucky, I may have an epilogue for you. It's rusty and I may not post it anytime soon, but I do have a little bit more that I could post, if that's something you all would like!  
> Again thank you all so much for reading this! You all have no idea how giddy I am every time I read your comments.


End file.
